


Fool's Favor

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Naruto, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, common sense is apparently not so common, history is twisted, ninja are so weird, persona 4 team can't understand the logic in a society built on killing and lies for income, what do ninja do when population drops?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep within the core of Konoha, there resides a guardian, watching over, and protecting the people. He’s been there since the beginning, and is cherished by the village and his team. His name is Narukami Yu.</p>
<p>Persona 4 x Naruto Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History of Konoha-Prologue

XXxxxxXX

 _“For as long as there as been a Konoha, there has been him_.

_He lived in a stunning house, situated in the area belonging to the Damiyo, and titled to the Hokage’s Clan, but was never asked to leave. He had lived there since the time of the Shodaime, and although he always gave the new Hokage a choice on for his residence, none denied him._

_Hashirama was the first to meet him, a wanderer in a warring land, and overtime they became friends, so that when the village was founded, he came._

_And with him, came hope.”_

Yu blinked as the words went through his mind a few more times. Behind him, the IT team was sporting a number of various expressions, ranging from disbelief to anger.

“Really? I’m no historian but that sounds ike complete garbage.” Chie said taking the book from Yu’s hands and flipping through it.

Yukiko frowned. “It’s not exactly truthful.” She commented scaning over Chie’s shoulder.

“Obivously.” Youske growled. “It makes partner sound, like the he was some sort of weapon, ghost, whatever to protect the village, and that’s it it. Like…” He struggled to find the right words.

“He exsisted and was created for Konoha, and Konoha was some exceptional exsistence.” Naoto said picking up the slack when it looked like Yousuke couldn’t.

“Like hell. Sempai choose to come here, and he can do what he wants.” Kanji growled. No one was chaining down their leader.

“Exactly.” Rise nodded, frowning rather dangerously at the book. 

“The we should re-write it!” Teddie said brandishing a marker and some scrolls. Paper was hard to come by in the Elemental Nations, most of which was used primarily by book companies, while the rest of the people, mostly ninja’s relid on scrolls for written information. “And add in a beautiful bear, and—”

“Can it bear!” Yousuke said taking both items from him.

Yu smiled as the team dissolved into familar arguments. 

The book forgotten from their minds.

Still, maybe Marie could help him write a better verison later.

He really was getting tired of all the attention he was receiving from the Konohan people. He wasn’t a god, just a persona user.

XXxxxxXX


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Deep within the core of Konoha, there resides a guardian, watching over, and protecting the people. He’s been there since the beginning and is cherished by the village and his team. His name is Narukami Yu.

Naruto x Persona 4 Crossover

XXxxxxXX

Drabble #2

XXxxxxXX

Revising the history book was a lot more difficult than any of the Investigation Team had thought.

“What. the. Hell. is. this?” Yousuke said, far from amused.

“If the Hokage were the leaders that directed the village, Narugami-dono was the protector-teacher of the people. He was a being of intelligence and tactics. He helped create the first school, as well as the establishment of the hospital–an idea that was revolutionary in an era where families taught members the skills necessary for survival.“

“That explains why Tobirama-san was staring when I requested land for a school and a hospital.”

“Obviously, a school was necessary! How the hell were they going to learn to read? Or learn vital skills? They were cooking meat over a fire!” Chie hissed. “I ate burnt meat for every single meal!”

Yukiko patted her on the shoulder. “I agree with you. Most of their food was rather…inedible.”

“Chie-senpai still hasn’t forgiven them for that,” Kanji added, thinking back before muttering. “Though cooking is important, I don’t know if I’d consider it a vital skill…”

“What confused me, is that fact, that this book continues to call Narugami with other adjectives other than human.” Naoto pointed out. “Here, Narugami-senpai is referred to as a ‘being’, and over the next few pages, the same thing continues constantly. There’s nowhere where in this book that refers that, he is anything even remotely human. If nothing else, he is very loosely said to be a celestial being.“

“That’s unsettling. I’m pretty sure we never told Tobirama-san that we weren’t human.” Yukiko noted.

“Maybe it was Mito-chan?” Teddie added as he decimated yet another bag of rice crackers, likely the last bag of them in the house.

(Apparently not noticing the vein starting to pulse on Yousuke’s head. )

“Stop eating all the rice crackers, you stupid bear! ” Yousuke snatched the bag from him.

Starting yet another fight.

Naoto continued reading.

“Narugami-dono oversaw all aspects of the hospital, creating many techniques, still used today, such as antiseptic, and antibiotics, the combination of which helped Konoha thrive, when ninja recovered much more quickly to not only live but fight another day—”

“Fighting. It’s back to fighting.” Rise frowned. “Honesty, I thought our world was bad enough.”

“I know, right?” Chie hissed. “It’s like that all they think about. Constantly. It’s so annoying! It not about anything else.”

(”Like you’re any different, Chie-senpai.” Kanji said, but Yu doubted anyone else heard his words.)

“If that upsets you, the next lines are no better,” Naoto said reading through the rest of the page, before scanning the rest of the chapter. “Though from what I can guess this book is less about the facts and more about Konoha patriotism and propaganda. ”

“That is bad.” Yukiko thought now starting to understand why people treated Narugami so strangely. “Remember when Narukami-kun used to go shopping before the Third-san made it a permanent D-Rank mission?”

Most of the Investigation Team made faces at that (Naoto being the only except as she was still scanning through the history book, appearing to get more and more annoyed with what she was seeing.)

“Of course we do,” Chie told. “Those weeks were utter crap!”

“Ninja kept following senpai everywhere, and Mariko was getting twitchy every time they got closer. Especially after the whole stampede thing that happened before. “ Kanji said frowning.

“And then if that wasn’t enough they followed him back! Like I thought the surveillance cloaks were bad, but they were everywhere! In the trees, pretending to be rocks, everything, and anything!” Yousuke yelled. “Man, remember the scare Yukiko got after she went to check the mail? That masked ninja was so close to getting a galactic punt from Chie.”

Teddie nodded. “And there were so beary many! It was nothing lie the weird rumors in Inaba—”

“Stop eating all the rice crackers!” Yousuke growled once again taking the bag.

“Sadly, our problems are far from over.” Naoto cut in, closing the book. “There is some more bad news for Narugami.”

“Like what? They think he’s a chick or something? I don’t see how anything could be any worse.” Kanji said leaning back in his chair, balancing on it so he was leaning back on two legs, with his feet on the table.

“This is an international edition,” Naoto said placing the book down in front of Yu and rubbing her forehead irritably.

“So?” Chie countered grabbing some rice crackers from Yousuke.

“It has a picture of Narugami three pages from the end. Even if the other nations think this is some Konoha propaganda the fact that someone was able to take a picture of Narugami and so brazenly print it—something that was never supposed to happen because it’s punishable by a long torturous death— this book was published outside of Konoha in Wave Country.” Naoto told them, pressing upon them the seriousness nature of what was very wrong. She opened the book to the page in question watching as the rest of the Investigation Team started at the picture of their leader.

“I theorize that if I look in the copies printed in Konoha, Narugami picture isn’t printed in it because it would have never passed through censorship if it had, or gotten this second, bigger publishing from an outside source. The fact that this happened at all means three things.”

She held up three fingers and taking a sheet of paper from under the snacks bowl, and a pen from the nearby cup started writing.

“First that someone either knows the truth or at least suspects the validity of what Narugami is, and is testing the waters. This means that there a number of moles in Konoha likely in powerful offices because they were able to oversee the second release in another publishing company and take a picture of Narugami even through the security measures.”

“The second is that whoever is trying to paint a target on Narugami’s head is connected to one of the other nations, though how many I couldn’t say at this point. I do know that this isn’t just a scheme from a random missing-nin. It’s far too complex, and time-consuming especially considering that amount of security surrounding Narugami. Even an exceptionally skilled missing-nin would not dare attempt something of this magnitude without backup, which means other ninja villages.”

“The last is more my theory, but from the clues in front of me, I doubt this is something from Konoha’s underbelly.”

Chie frowned. “Why not?”

“Because as power hungry, and profit driven as the bosses are they need Narugami to keep the peace as mediator. Especially in the current political climate. If something happens to Narugami there could be a cleansing by the ANBU. The yakuza are tough but very few are ninja. So until I find clues saying otherwise I can’t see them acting rashly. At least not yet.” She turned toward Yu leveling him with a long look.

“Then we should investigate, shouldn’t we?” Yu said standing.

XXxxxxXX

While three buildings down a certain Hokage felt a chill going down his spine.

XXxxxxXX

Author’s Note: Some serious stuff in this drabble. I will probably pick up this line of thought further down the road, but I’m more likely to do something funny for the next drabble.

Maybe. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> More like a series of loosely connected bits, about Yu living the Naruto world, and ninja’s being the unreasonble ones. Because what is common sense to the P4 team, is apparently genius.
> 
> Basicly, my way to bring some much needed common sense to the Naruto world.
> 
> By the way the book, the team is reading out of is “The History of Konoha”.


End file.
